


Terror

by slashyrogue



Series: Yours, Mine, Ours [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Becomes A Daddy, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Venom Spawns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Their little Terror was born at almost three a.m. on October 31st as Eddie slept peacefully wrapped around Venom.Or, Venom has been acting weird and Eddie is oddly ok with this development.





	Terror

Their little Terror was born at almost three a.m. on October 31st as Eddie slept peacefully wrapped around Venom. 

His other had been unusually clingy the past few weeks, hungry for all sort of strange things, but quiet about the cause. 

**We are fine.**

“You’re sure? I mean you eat a lot of people in a normal week but lately…” 

**We are FINE.**

“Okay, love. Okay.” 

That was new, the endearment, and the almost frenetic building closeness. 

Eddie hadn’t had sex in almost four months since they’d become THEM, but there were times when Venom’s curious touches felt like preamble to something he tried not to think about. 

Venom fell off him at once, waking him in fear of the quiet in his mind. 

“What’s happening?” 

**Nothing. Go to sleep.**

“Hey, what’s…” 

He reached out to touch as Venom slithered down his bed and was bit hard on the hand. 

“What the fuck?” 

There was a sudden lurch in the symbiote as it made a painful sound. 

“Venom, what the fuck is going on?” 

Then at two fifty five a.m., which Eddie knew because he got out of bed and his eyes naturally went to the alarm clock, a large blob of green flopped out of Venom onto his bed. 

He reached down to touch his other again and was rewarded even before his hands made contact when Venom slithered back onto him. 

 **I am sorry.**  

“Are you okay?” 

**Yes.**

Eddie was yanked forward onto his knees as Venom came out of him, his tendrils softly poking the green blob that spouted two eyes that were tinged blue. 

“Did you just….is that….?” 

**Yes, our offspring. On Klyntar when we feel safe separate and spawn offspring in order to continue our race.**

Eddie reached out and touched the green blob that wrapped it’s tendrils around his hand. He laughed and felt his eyes were wet. 

“It’s so cute.” 

**Just as you are ours, Eddie, the offspring is also yours.**

He moved his hand in further and felt it be enveloped in the green slimy embrace of his apparent kid. 

“Are you gonna be Daddy’s little terror? You gonna eat kittens and bite the heads off squirrels?” 

**Terror?**

Eddie blanched. “Sorry, it just…” 

Venom slithered around his back and pressed its cheek to Eddie’s own. The feel of closeness again felt so right it reverberated down through to Eddie’s toes. 

**That shall be its name. Terror.**

Eddie reached out and lifted Terror into his hands. “Our little Terror.” 


End file.
